Vivec
Lord Vivec the Poet, also known as Vehk, and sometimes Vivek,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind is one of the three immortal god-kings of Morrowind, a Pillar of the Tribunal Temple and the patron of artists and rogues. Also known as the anticipation of Daedric Prince Mephala, Vivec is seen by the Dunmer as a symbol of "Mastery",Vivec and Mephala as well as "duality" given his Chimer/Dunmer and hermaphroditical appearance. Vivec was known to be very public until his loss of power, which began with the revival of Dagoth Ur. Because of this, Vivec has gained the reputation of being the most popular diety of the Tribunal. One of Vivec's main duties is to guard the people of Vvardenfell from the evils of Red Mountain. Vivec had done many deeds for the Dunmeri people, including protecting Morrowind from multiple invasions, through offensive and diplomatic means. Vivec saved Vivec City from Baar Dau, also known as the "Ministry of Truth", a giant meteor sent by the Daedric Prince, Sheogorath, to destroy the city.The Pilgrim's Path Vivec mysteriously disappeared around the end of the Third Era resulting with the Baar Dau destroying Vivec City in 4E 5 and another eruption of Red Mountain.Infernal City After the disapearance of Vivec and the reinstatement of the worship of the old Dunmeri pantheon, Azura, Boethia, and Mephala, by the New Temple, Vivec was hence forth known as "Saint Vivec". The Reclamations History Early Life Vivec grew up in the ancient Kingdom of Resdayn, now present day Morrowind, sometime during the early First Era. Vivec was a councilor and general of Indoril Nerevar, along side Sotha Sil and Nerevar's wife, Indoril Almalexia, these three were Nerevar's most important advisors and were known as the "Tribunal". After the First Battle of Red Mountain in 1E 416, Nerevar forged an alliance between the Chimer and the Dwemer which fully united the province under a new government known as the First Council. Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia were wary about the new alliance with the Dwemer King Dumac Dwarf-Orc, believing that the peace between the Chimer and their old enemies, the Dwemer, would never last.The Battle of Red MountainNerevar at Red Mountain Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia told Nerevar that he should take opportunity of the peace and claim Resdayn for his own, but Nerevar was not willing to betray his new friend Dumac. War of the First Council Like Vivec and the others predicted, the peace between the Dwemer and Chimer did not last. Dagoth Ur, the head of House Dagoth and councilor to Nerevar, discovered that the Dwemer High Priest and Tonal Architect, Kagrenac, had been building a new device, the Numidium, that would harness the power of the Heart of Lorkhan which had just been recently discovered under Red Mountain. The Numidium was a complete mockery of the Chimer faith and was a threat to all of Resdayn as well. Vivec and the rest of the old Tribunal urged Nerevar once again to go to war with the Dwemer, but Nerevar was still reluctant to do as his advisors told him. Nerevar went to his friend Dumac and asked him whether or not Dagoth Ur's Claims were true. Dumac, who had no idea that Kagrenac had secretly been building the Numidium, denied Dagoth Ur's claims. Nerevar then went on a pilgrimage to Holamayan to consult with Azura. Azura confirmed what Dagoth Ur sayed to Nerevar, and told him that the Numidium needed to be destroyed for the safety of the entire world. Nerevar who felt betrayed by Dumac, went to Red Mountain and confronted him about what he learned from Azura. Dumac, who still did not know of the Numidium, was angered by Nerevar's insolence and the two friends argued bitterly. This fight led to what would be known as the War of the First Council. The War is believed to have taken place somewhere in between the dates of 1E 688 or 1E 700. At the last battle of the war, which occured at Red Mountain, Vivec and Almalexia commanded the main army and distracted the Dwemer forces, giving Nerevar, Dagoth Ur, and Alandro SulThe Five Songs of King Wulfharth the chance to sneak into the Heart Chamber of Red Mountain, in which the Numidium was being constructed. In the Heart Chamber, Nerevar found Dumac, Kagrenac, and by Nordic accounts, Wulfharth and Shor,The Five Songs of King Wulfharth The resulting battle between these men ended with the disapearance of the Dwemer after Lord Kagrenac used his tools, Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard, upon the Heart of Lorkhan, and, by two accounts, Nerevar being severly injured. After the battle, Nerevar gave Kagrenac's tools to Dagoth Ur to keep safe while he returned to the council to determine the fate of the tools. Vivec, Sotha Sil, Almalexia, and the rest of the council all agreed that Kagrenac's tools should be studied and kept in case of any other threats to Resdayn. Nerevar agreed with the councils decision under one exception, that being that the council had to take an oath that Kagrenac's tools were to never be used in the manner the Dwemer intended them for. After taking the Oath, Nerevar and Vivec went back to Red Mountain to retrieve the tools from Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur refused to hand over Kagrenac's tools to Nerevar and it was soon realized that the tool's power had corrupted him. The tools were taken from Dagoth Ur by force. Though Dagoth Ur escaped his Great House was not so lucky, being destroyed for his betrayal. Nerevar was believed to be severly injured once again in this fight, though this may just be an inconsistency on when he got injured in the first place.Afterwords, the tools were brought to Sotha Sil for studying. Apotheosis and Curse of Azura After the controversial death of Nerevar (which may have been caused by the Tribunal), Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil became the highest authorities of the New Grand Council which was made to replace the First Council which had been disbanded after the War.War of The First Council After many years of ruling,Sotha Sil (Tribunal)Sotha Sil returned to Vivec and Almalexia with startling news. He had secretly learned how to use the tools of Kagrenac to tap into the divine power of the Heart of Lorkhan and redirect the power into a mortal being, giving that being god-like powers. Sotha Sil proposed that the three of them use the tools to turn themselves into living-gods in order to bring Resdayn into a new era of prosperity. At first Vivec was opposed to the idea, as it abjured his sacred oath with Nerevar. But Sotha Sil's vision of a new world with peace, justice, honor, and prosperity convinced Vivec to break his promise to his old friend. The three returned to Red Mountain and used the tools upon the Heart, transforming them into the three gods known today.Kagrenac's Tools''After their ritual was complete, Azura appeared before the new dieties, angered by the blasphemy they had just commited against her. She told Vivec and the others that Nerevar would return to punish them for their mockery of "the gods" and to make sure that no mortal would ever defy her in this manner again. Sotha Sil replied to her threat claiming that the "old gods" were no longer necessary and that the Chimer needed new gods that would care for their needs. Insulted, Azura cursed the Chimer; giving them ashen colored skin, and firey red eyes. Henceforth, the Chimer were known thereafter as the Dunmer. Beginning of the Tribunal Temple The Chimer, now hereafter known as the Dunmer, were at first alarmed by their new appearance. They did not know what had changed their complexion from gold to grey, but the result terrified them. Sotha Sil reassured the Dunmer stating that their affliction was not a curse, but instead a blessing as it signified their beginning as a new, civilized Mer. Most of the Dunmer accepted the Tribunal and worshiped them as they had once worshiped Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala. The Tribunal Temple was formed along with a just and honorable society. Large cities were founded in the names of each of the aspects of ALMSIVI; Vivec's city was established on the southern coast of Vvardenfell in the Ascadian Isles, looking into the Inner Sea.Guide to VvardenfellEvents of But not every Dunmer had pledged loyalty to the Tribunal. The nomadic Ashlanders of Vvardenfell believed that the Tribunal was responsible for the death of Nerevar, and despised them for this. According to Vivec, the belief that Nerevar was killed by the Tribunal was started by Alandro Sul,Dialogue of ''Vivec one of Indoril Nerevar's old shield-companions. Whether or not that Alandro's claims are true or not cannot be known for a certainty, but there is some evidence that lends some credibility to his accusation. The Four Score War For thousands of years the Tribunal kept relative peace in Morrowind. The only conflict in which the Tribunal participated in being the failed Akaviri Invasion by the Tsaesci in 1E 2703 which was defeated by the founder of the Second Empire, Reman Cyrodiil.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind''Though both nations helped each other during the war, peace did not last between the two. Within a few years of the invasion of 1E 2703, the new Second Empire became the most prominent domain within Tamriel. Holding every province on in the mainland excluding Morrowind. In 1E 2840, the third in line of the Reman Dynasty, Reman Cyrodiil II, declared war on Morrowind in an attempt to annex Morrowind into the Reman Empire. The ensuring war was later known as the Four Score War, named after the 80 years it endured. The Tribunal, particularly Vivec, displayed amazing strength and leadership during the war. An example being the Battle of Bodrum, in which Vivec took the Cyrodiilic army completely by surprise and almost completely destroyed it in the process.2920, vol 03 - First Seed'' But despite every effort, neither side could gain any sort of advantage on the other and throughout the entirity of the war they were in complete stalemate. During the last year of the war, 1E 2920, Almalexia had a vison that the war would be lost if Vivec did not have the help of Sotha Sil2920, vol 01 - Morning Star who had been away from Morrowind for seventeen years on the Isle of Artaeum, training Psijic Mages.2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height Vivec, who took Almalexia's vision seriously, told Almalexia to travel to Artaeum and retrieve Sotha Sil so that they would not lose the war. Alamlexia arrived at Artaeum and told Sotha Sil about her vision and how he needed to return to Morrowind. Sotha Sil, who had just recently spent a strenous effort making a pact with the Daedric princes Azura, Boethiah, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, and Sheogorath that they agree to not be summoned by amateur mages to Mundus so that destruction, such as what happened at Gilverdale, does not happen again.2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand agreed and traveled with Almalexia back to Morrowind where it was discovered Vivec had already surrendered to Prince Juilek's terms after his crushing defeat at the Battle of Ald Marak.2920, vol 06 - Mid Year Though shortly after Vivec's surrender, his non-agression truce with the empire was broken when an Imperial Army siezed the fortress at Black Gate. Though it was actually a mistake in communication within the Empire as the army had belonged to Juilek's father, Emperor Reman III, who had just lost his eye and was unable to command at the time. Peace was made once again at Ald Lambasi, but after Prince Juliek was assassinated by the Morag Tong in Black Marsh, the treaty was once again abandoned.2920, vol 08 - Last Seed On the 6th day of Sun's Dusk, Emperor Reman III met with Vivec at Bodrum to tell him that the treaty was to be signed again at the Imperial Palace.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk When Reman III returned to the Imperial City he was assassinated by his wife's sister, Corda, though the assassination is believed to have been truly orchestrated by his most trusted advisers Savirien-Chorak and Versidue-Shaie. After the death of Reman III Versidue-Shaie took the Imperial Throne and signed the treaty with Vivec, officially ending the Four Score War.2920, vol 12 - Evening Star Akavir Invasion of 2E 572 and the formation of the Ebonheart Pact In the year 2E 430 a period known as the Interregnum began in Tamriel after the death of the Akaviri Potenate, Savirien-Chorak. Which caused the collapse of the Second Empire and brought chaos across the provinces.The Brothers of DarknessPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Because of Morrowind's autonomy from the Empire and the rulership of Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil, the province was left relatively unharmed by the Interregnum. But in the year 2E 572 another threat to Morrowind emerged. A Second Akaviri Invasion began, led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, the leader of the Kamal snow demons of Akavir. Though Morrowind was hit the most by the invasion, the Kamal invaded parts of Skyrim and Black Marsh as well.Jorunn the Skald-King The three provinces united to repel the invaders but even then they still had trouble defeating them. The foe was so great that Almalexia seeked the help of the Tribunal's old nemesis, Ysmir Wulfharth, now known as the Underking (though by some accounts it was King Jorunn who asked for Wulfharth's help).The Arcturian Heresy After the Kamal had a crushing defeat at Stonefalls led by the armies of Almalexia, Wulfharth, Jorunn, and the Argonian Shellbacks; Vivec used his powers to teach the people within Morrowind the ability to breath under water for just one day, and then created a massive flood, temporarily drowning Morrowind into the sea and washing away the Akaviri Invaders.Varieties of Faith in the Empire After this event The Tribunal, King Jorunn, and the leaders of Black Marsh signed a treaty creating an alliance between them so that an invasion of the like would never occur again, this alliance was known as the Ebonheart Pact The Tiber Wars At the closing of the Interregnum, the warlord Cuhlecain and his young general, Hjalti Early-Beard (later known as Tiber Septim), began there conquest of Tamriel. After the two conquered the Imperial City Cuhlecain was murdered and Hjalti took the throne of Cyrodiil and was deemed Emperor Tiber Septim by the Grand Imperial Battle Mage, Zurin Arctus. When the Kingdoms of Man (Skyrim, Hammerfell, and High Rock) were conquered, Tiber turned his eyes to the East, to Morrowind. Morrowind was rich with the metal Ebony which Tiber needed if he was ever to rebuild Cyrodiil to its former glory, in which was destroyed by the hundreds of years of war in the Interregnum. Tiber's friend and head general, Ysmir Wulfharth, promised Tiber that if he were to defeat the Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil that he would be able to steal their power and use it against the Altmer. Tiber took the advice of Wulfharth and declared war on Morrowind sometime between the years 2E 894 and 2E 896. After Mournhold was sacked by the Imperial Legion and the entire royal family of Morrowind (except Barenziah) was killed;Biography of Barenziah, v 1The Real Barenziah, Book I Vivec, knew the war would was not going to end well for either side. Vivec proposed a treaty to Tiber Septim that would end the war between Morrowind and the Septim Empire, absorb Morrowind into the Empire but also give Morrowind full autonomy within the Empire, and give the Numidium to Tiber Septim to use as he pleased.On Morrowind Tiber who was not very fond of the idea of facing the Tribunal in battle agreed to the treaty, and the war ended. Troubles of the Tribunal In 2E 882, Dagoth Ur and his fellow Ash Vampires awakened in the Red Mountain. They successfully blocked the Tribunal's access to the heart chamber. Without an access to the Heart of Lorkhan, the power of the Tribunal started to wane. Meeting and working with the Nerevarine In 3E 427, Vivec met the Nerevarine, the hero of Azura's prophecy that was intended to punish the Tribunal. Vivec gave Wraithguard, the last of Kagrenac's Tools in the Tribunal's possession, to the Nerevarine. He also taught the Nerevarine how to use Wraithguard, Keening, and Sunder in order to sever the divine connection with the Heart of Lorkhan. With this, Dagoth Ur's threat would be eliminated, as this would free the Heart from his bond. Unfortunately, this would also sever the divine connection of the Tribunal, resulting in the loss of their godhood. Eventually, the Nerevarine successfully severed the divine connection and released the heart. Vivec's divine power no longer exists. Vivec plans to use this to reorganize the Temple, and consolidate the different factions of the Temple. Additional info *Vivec is at level 100, making him one of the highest level NPCs in . Although essential, trapping his soul within a soul gem (has to be Azura's Star) will give any item it's to enchant a charge of 1000. *Fighting this NPC is easier with a high Reflect effect. Appearances * ** References ru:Вивек (персонаж) Category:Tribunal Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Chimer Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Tribunal: Males Category:Deities Category:Tribunal: Dunmer Category:Authors